


I'd Do It All Again

by moshea



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Dying Bucky, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Lyrics, Major Character Injury, People get shot, Songfic, Steve is a stubborn son of a bitch, Stucky if you squint, Tony is in it for like a second, dying requests, dying steve, kind of, people get gassed, people get stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshea/pseuds/moshea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And in the end<br/>I’d do it all again<br/>I think you’re my best friend”</p><p>They don't regret a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pole

**Author's Note:**

> A little story I developed after having ‘The Kids aren’t alright’ stuck in my head. Angsty and involves major character death.

Steve was struggling to breathe and when he did the breaths were wet with his blood. 

“Fuck” he wheezed out trying to staunch the bleeding from the wound in his chest. 

“Steve!” He heard Bucky roar his name from the other side of the collapsed wall,

“Bucky!” he tried shouting back but the sound was more like him clearing his throat and he felt blood trickle from the corner of his mouth. Bucky must of heard him though because a second later he was charging through the wall,

“Shit Steve” he whispered when he saw him. Currently a large pole was sticking through Steve’s chest and he was pretty sure his leg was broken as well. Bucky rushed to his side and inspected the wound, “how the hell did this happen?”

“Blew up” Steve gasped “flew onto it” Bucky’s eyes were wide and filled with panic,

“We need urgent medical assistance here. Cap’s down” he murmured into this comm, trying to stop the bleeding. “You’re gonna be okay pal” Steve laughed before he descended into a round of bloody coughs

“I don’t think I’m gettin’ outta this one jerk” Bucky looked at him and Steve didn’t think he had ever seen him so scared,

“Don’t be stupid ya punk. We’re gonna get you outta here and get ya all better and tomorrow you’ll be cracking heads open with the frisbee again” Steve smiled sadly, 

“Sure Buck.” he fell silent exhaustion washing over him, “I think I’m just gonna close my eyes for a second”

“Don’t you dare!” Bucky said hoarsely “you close your eyes I’l kill you myself”

“Fine then” Steve said almost petulantly, Bucky started talking to him but it sounded like white noise. All Steve wanted was to fall asleep, to just rest his eyes. He was shaken harshly and Bucky’s furious eyes met his,

“Don’t close your eyes you punk” Steve looked down, his wound was worse and it seemed that no one was on the way, “they’re gonna be here any second now. You just hold on Stevie” he turned to his comm “where the fuck are you guys?”

“Having…trouble…to…you” the staticky reply came over the comms and Steve saw Bucky deflate. They weren’t going to get here in time. Bucky jumped into action he made ready to get the pole out before Steve placed a hand on his, 

“Buck it’s too late”

“No.” came his strangled reply,

“Can you just hold me?” Steve asked his voice thick, 

“Sure pal” Bucky said, he strapped down a cloth on the bleeding still trying to stop it before he put Steve’s head in his lap.

“Buck”

“Yeah Stevie?”

“You remember the time that I tried to help Lacey Carmicheal with her old sleeze of a boyfriend?”

“Yeah and those four guys jumped you?”

“You broke your nose and got three cracked ribs”

“I remember” Bucky winced at the memory

“I’m sorry” Steve said weakly

“Not a problem pal”

“I mean it Buck, all the things I dragged you in to. I’m sorry”

“I’m not. Not for a second. If I had to do it all over I’d do everything the same. You’re my best friend Stevie” Steve was silent for a moment

“I’m going to drag you in to one more thing” Bucky looked at him puzzled and Steve pointed to the Shield lying a few feet from them, “that’s yours now. The worlds needs Captain America, and there is no one else I’d want to do it but you”

“Steve” Bucky choked out his eyes welling up with tears.

“That’s my dying request Buck”

“Shuddup. You’re not dying, you’re not. You’re gonna be fine. You’re-“

“Bucky” and Steve said it so kindly that Bucky knew he was already gone, that he was only holding on for him “there is no one else I trust more to do this. And there is no one else I would want to be spending my last moments with.” Bucky cradled his head,

“I’ll do it Stevie” Bucky whispered,

“Love you jerk, ‘till the end of the line” Steve said before his eyes drifted shut.

“Please don’t go” Bucky croaked his voice thick with tears, but it was too late Steve was gone and Bucky couldn't stop the scream that ripped through his throat or the tears that washed down his cheeks. When the rest of the team arrived he was still sitting there Steve’s head in his lap and his eyes red rimmed with tears. A few weeks later the shield would fly through the air and return to a different Captain America one with a promise to keep to his best friend and he would keep it. ‘Till the end of the line.

 


	2. Bullet

Bucky didn’t see the sniper, ;he must be getting rusty’, he thought as it ripped through his abdomen in the empty alleyway.

“Fuck” he hissed, “I’m hit” he called into the comms but no one replied “Anyone?” he ripped the comm from his ear “shit, fuck god dammit” he spat. He sat in the alley unable to move the wound in his stomach slowly bleeding and soon he drifted off from blood loss.

 

“Bucky?” he woke up 

“Steve” he called voice hoarse, Steve appeared a moment later looking as though he had gone ten rounds with the Hulk before calling desperately into this comm,

“I found him. I found Bucky, in the alley 10 blocks from last position. He’s wounded bleeding badly we need someone here _now._ You alright Buck?” He asked as he knelt down beside him,

“Do I fucking look alright you punk?” Steve gave a wry smile

“At least your sunny disposition is still intact” Bucky glared at him, 

“It’s perforated my stomach or something, maybe my diaphragm. I don’t think I’ve got long left Stevie”

“Don’t be stupid” he snapped, “you’re going to be fine”

“Your stubbornness is not your best quality” 

“I know. But that’s how I got here”

“Despite your best efforts” Steve laughed, 

“Somethin’ like that” Bucky smiled sadly at him,  
“Never regretted a thing you know Stevie”

“Huh?”

“All my life I’ve followed you, into back alley fights, bar fights, war, hell I even followed you to take on aliens. _Fucking Aliens_. And never not once have I regretted any of it”

“You’re talking like you’re thinking of dying on me Buck. Which I know you wouldn’t do because you know how stupid I am when you’re not around”

“I knew you had all the stupid ya punk” Bucky coughed and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, “I am dying Steve”

“No.”

“Steve”

“No” Steve said forcefully “I am not losing you again” and his voice cracked with tears

“Lemme finish talking. I never regretted any of it. And I think if I had to do my life over that if right now some angel or somethin’ came to me and said you can live again if you choose something. different. If I never grew up in Brooklyn or if I never met you. Never went to war, whatever. If they offered me that I think in the end I’d say no. I’d say fuck off because the only way I’m ever gonna live again is if I live exactly the same life I did. I’d do it all again with you pal.”

“Bucky please-“

“You gotta promise me Stevie that you’re not gonna do somethin’ stupid, that you’re not gonna dive a plane into the atlantic. Or jump off shit without a parachute. You gotta promise me that no matter what you keep on livin’”

“I don’t want to live without you Buck. Not again. I just got you back”

“I know. And it’s not fucking fair, but you gotta live with it anyway.” Bucky felt darkness calling him and clutched Steve’s shirt, “I know I promised you ‘till the end of the line, but I don’t think I’m gonna make it that far. But you will. And I’m gonna see you again. Stevie I swear I will see you again.”

“Bucky please” Bucky closed his eyes and Steve burst into action. He called into the comms again and the med team was 2 minutes out. All Steve had to do was keep him alive for two minutes. And Steve would, after all he was one stubborn bastard.

 

Bucky opened his eyes to a white room, ‘Huh.’ he thought ‘I did get into heaven’. An annoying beeping directed his attention and he turned to see a monitor next to him, ‘so heaven is a hospital’ he thought slightly perturbed, ‘I have to spend fucking eternity in a hospital?’ 

“Sergeant Barnes?” A voice called him “Sergeant Barnes can you hear me?” he turned his head toward the voice, a young woman was smiling at him “there are those blue eyes” she said kindly “we were worried that we weren’t ever going to see them again. Do you know where you are?”

“Heaven is shit” he croaked and she laughed, 

“Unfortunately this isn’t heaven”

“Oh so hell then” because Bucky knew he had died, he had felt it.

“Again no. You’re in Brooklyn Memorial Hospital” 

“What?”

“Brooklyn Mem-“

“I heard that. I mean what am I doing here?” 

“Well you were in a coma for a few weeks for one, but now you have woken up”

“I’m not dead?”

“No.”

“Are you sure”

“Quite sure”

“How did I live?”

“You have a very stubborn best friend” she smiled before she gestured to the door where Steve was standing, looking like hell but smiling brilliantly. “I’ll be back in a few minutes” Bucky stared at Steve 

“You are the most stubborn son of a bitch I have ever met” Bucky said seriously, and Steve laughed.

“You promised me ‘till the end of the line. I expect you to keep it” and Bucky cracked a smile,

“Punk”

“Jerk”

 


	3. Gas

The gas was choking their lungs as they collapsed against the wall

“Tony we need evac” 

“Five minutes out”

“I don’t think we have that long Stark”

“Well don’t breathe then Barnes” he snapped back before breathing heavily “just hold on you guys. We’re going as fast as we can”

“We’re totally gonna die” Bucky coughed and Steve smiled

“There’s the positive attitude we need right now”

“Shuddup” he coughed violently again “what the fuck is this?”

“No idea. But we probably shouldn't have blown up those canisters”

“We didn’t know there was poisonous gas in there!” Bucky defended

“That’s little consolation right now Bucky” Steve coughed and blood appeared on his gloves “Fuck” he breathed out.

“So we’re gonna die” Bucky said, “shit”

“Yeah.”

“At least we die together this time” Steve laughed slightly, 

“Sorry I got you into this”

“It’s fine”

“No it’s not. I keep dragging you into shit, and now I’ve gotten you killed. Again.”

“Never regretted a thing”

“Bucky-“

“Mean it Stevie. In the end you’re my best friend and I’d do it all again if I had the chance”

“So would I” Bucky held out his hand and Steve took it, 

“‘Till the end of the line?”

“‘TIll the end of the line.”

 

“Sarge? Cap?” Tony called out into the darkness, they were propped against the wall hands still clasping one another, “shit! I need help in here”

“Life signs still evident sir” Tony breathed a sigh of relief 

“For both?”

“No sir. I’m afraid only one of them” Tony felt his heart plummet

“Shit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't decide who would die. So you can!


End file.
